Distance and, consequently, communication is a barrier to health care services in rural America. When the distance problem is combined with the current information explosion, the gap between "State of the Art" and present practice has the potential of becoming astronomical. Odessa Memorial Hospital, a small frontier hospital in rural Eastern Washington State, is a mirror of small, frontier facilities with sole responsibility for all of their communities' health care requirements. Health care professionals in such areas have particular need for quick and easy access to medical information because they function in virtual isolation from the rest of the medical world. The objectives of the "Model Electronic Library for Frontier Health Care" project are: 1.Rural health care professionals will have access to immediate up-to-date information on diagnosis and treatment for rural residents via telecommunication technology from direct on-line searching o the National Library of Medicine data bases. 2. Rural health care professionals will have the training and support to carry out on-line searches and requests for documents. 3. Rural health care professionals will have appropriate telecommunication tools for continuing education and research. 4. Quality of health care of rural residents will be enhanced. The model proposed includes appropriate telecommunications equipment for carrying out on-line searches, document delivery by facsimile machine, and training by the State Resource Librarian. The service will be offered to other health paraprofessionals and students in the community. Funding requested for this project is $6,908.00. The project reflects a model that can be used for small, rural hospitals throughout the country.